shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Kessler
Emily is a freshman at Centerscore High. She is Sara Kessler's little sister. Like her older sister, she is also in swimming club and follows her father strict rules in order for her to become a swimming athlete. Her best friend is Kimi (and later Zoe, in Season 1) while her main rival is Dominique. She also has a crush on Ben who later will become her boyfriend. Emily enters Centerscore High in Surviving High School: the Novel. Emily started out as a recurring character and only appeared sometimes with Sara. However, after Sara's death and when Emily joined Twin Branches High, Emily was introduced as a main character and the new main female protagonist of the game. Rather like Zoe and Linda who were the main female protagonists before Emily. Storylines Emily first appeared as a recurring character and as Sara's sister. However, when Sara died in a car accident, Emily was introduced as a main character and joined Centerscore High as a freshman. When Emily first joined Centerscore High, she was depressed about Sara's death and was furious with Nicolas Brown as Emily's father made her believe that Nick was behind her death. Emily is also made fun of by Dominique Clark and Lindsay Vale. Dominique is Emily's swim rival and main enemy. Emily then meets Ben Kale whom she has a crush on. When Dominique makes fun of Emily in the locker rooms, Sam Hill stands up for Emily although Emily is suspicious of Sam's relationship with Sara as Sam says they weren't friends. When Emily and Dominique are interviewed for a swimming magazine, Emily is highly praised and made out to be a celebrity. Emily becomes alot more popular in school because of this. Dominique then shows off to Emily that she will be seducing Ben at his party, infuriating Emily and Emily then attends Ben's party. Ben and Emily grow closer at the party and Emily is pleased when she finds out that Ben is not interested in Dominique. Emily becomes paranoid when Sam tells Emily at Ben's party that Sara had a boyfriend before she died as Emily thought Sara never had a boyfriend or much friends as all she did was train. Emily is shocked when she finds out that Sara' s boyfriend was Nick. Ben and Emily start hanging out more late at night as Emily sneaks out and they eventually start dating. Ben opens up to Emily about his parent's divorce. Emily starts getting much more tired because of this and her grades and swimming ability fall where as Dominique quits being popular and instead purely focuses on swimming. Ben is not aloud to take Emily to Homecoming, however, as his grades are too low so he has to improve them. Ben starts working hard so he can take Emily to Homecoming. Dominique then reveals to Emily's father her relationship with Ben and how she is sneaking out which makes him furious. Emily breaks up with Ben because of this and she is kicked out the popular crowd because of this. Emily's best friend, Kimi Chen is also kicked out the popular crowd as it spreads around school that she keeps a list of most of the guys in the school's pros and cons. When Emily fails to show interest in Kimi's problems, they have a fight. During the qualifications for the Junior Nationals of swimming, Emily qualifies although Dominique also qualifies and not only does Dominique beat Emily's time, she also beats Sara's record time before she died, infuriating Emily. Emily's dad is furious because of this. Emily then talks to Nick and Nick shows Emily photos of him and Sara together. Nick also tells Emily that Sara was driving during the accident, not Nick. Emily then realizes that Sara isn't the 'Machine' her dad made her out to be and stands up to him. Emily tells her dad that she is not going to Junior Nationals and that she is going to Homecoming. Ben and Emily then get back together and Emily and Kimi become friends again. Ben then takes Emily to Homecoming but when he finds out that Emily gave up going to Junior Nationals to go to Homecoming, Ben drives her to Junior Nationals where she wins her race and beats Dominique's record time. Emily's father still disapproves of Ben, however, as he does not think he is masculine enough. Ben then joins the basketball team and turns out to be the best player. Emily's father is happy because of this although Ben and Emily's relationship struggles when Emily thinks Ben is trying too hard to impress her father and won't work hard enough to impress his own father. When Ben talks to his own father, Emily is happy with Ben. Ben and Emily then play the part of Romeo and Juliet in Sam's play. Andrew sabotages them, however, to ruin Sam's play and causes Emily to develop a nasty cough and Ben to injure his leg. Relationships Ben Kale Ben is her current boyfriend and was her first kiss. Emily first met Ben Kale in Surviving High School: the Novel. After hearing Ben say he wanted a girl who only ate "a slice of pizza or two", she and Kimi quickly hid all her food on their laps. When Ben approached their table, he found Emily's hand was dipped in yoghurt, causing him to call her "Yogurt" later on. After that, she had a crush on him. They met after that again when Ben and Spencer made a prank on school pool and their conversation hinted that Ben also felt the same with her. In Season 1, it is shown that they have dated for a month. In Basketball Tryouts, Ben has dinner with the Kesslers. Coach Kessler seems very unimpressed with Ben, up until Ben tells him that he is trying out for the basketball team. Emily gets mad at Ben for lying to her father, so Ben tries out for the basketball team. In the end of the episode, Ben makes the team and celebrates with all the other members on the team, by going to a pizza parlor rather than spending time with Emily, upsetting her. In The Dance Dilemma, Part 2, Emily is upset that Ben has a basketball game on the day of the Snow Ball. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Ben spends Thanksgiving with the Kesslers. Coach Kessler has a newfound respect for Ben and distracts him. Emily gets angry because their strong bond for sports distracts him. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Emily and Ben can't go to the dance together. They still love each other but Zoe planned the dance on the day the basketball team had to go to a tounrment. In additon, they both text each other pictures from the game and dance. Emily, Zoe, Kimi and Sam plan on getting their hair done and fixing each other up. They all send a picture to Ben, and Spencer adimitted Sam looked hot. The girls are surprised when the team makes it back time to the dance after their loss in The Snow Ball, Part 2. Getting into an argument after Emily discovers an Father's Day gift from Ben to his dad from when he was younger and Ben refuses to talk about it and his dad, Emily leaves after a heated moment, hurt that even though he didn't say anything bad, he thought it. Emily is talking to Maria, Zoe, and Amanda when Ben tries to apologize to her. Still angry, she tells him she doesn't want to talk to him. Ben cleverly finds a loophole in her words and talks to her through a conversation with Amanda. Emily eventually forgives him after a heartfelt confession about how he gave him 10 free hugs but he "never asked for any of them". Emily tells Ben that she loves him and are seen walking off together afterwards to enjoy the rest of Paige's party. The couple become subjects for Autumn's art showcase after her original images are destroyed and she takes pictures of an intimiate moment between the two right when Ben meets up with her after swim practice and pulls her into a hug ('. Soon after, they get into another fight about Ben's father in Anti-Valentine's Day and Emily threatens to not attend his Sectionals game unless he talked to his dad. They haven't made up by Autumn's artshowcase where Zoe notes how upset they both look. They arrive seperately to the event and it's implied that they are avoiding each other. After a talk with the girls, Emily walks off in thought about how she might have been too harsh on him about the subject. In Sectionals her sleep is disrupted by a phone call from Ben who reveals to her that she was right about his dad and that he would start rebuilding the relationship by inviting him to his Sectionals game. Emily is still on the phone, something Ben has forgotten about, as they both learn that his dad is leaving again for a business conference and won't be able to make the game. She listens as Ben confronts his dad and says nothing as Ben hangs up on her, feeling like he has failed. She shows up at Ben's Sectionals game after all and sits in the front row cheering him on. It is because of Emily's support that Ben makes the final basket and wins the game. The two meet up afterwards and hug. Emily explains that all she wanted from Ben was to try and even if he didn't succeed in getting his dad to come out, it was good enough for her. Due to their chemistry on and offstage, Sam casts them as the leading roles in her production of Romeo and Juliet. Emily almost has to quit the play when her dad finds out about it and forces her to stick to swimming in fear it would interefer with her schedule and training, but Sam convinces him to let her try it out and he agrees. Ben almost quits the play too because of his discomfort of playing Romeo if she wasn't going to be Juliet, but they both stick to the roles. In the middle of their balcony scene the night of the production, Andrew sabotages their scene by giving Spencer the wrong cue and knocking Ben off his ladder. The props collapse and it results in Emily receiving a bad cough and Ben with a broken leg. They are both sent to the hospital. In season 6 Kimi is annoyed with how "in love" the two are ever since they made up in the Sectionals episode because they are often absent, going off to be together in private to makeout or just hanging out alone (in 'How To Be A Star: The Novel', Kimi tells readers that their special spot is on the roof). They share a table together in Ready, S.E.T, Go and Emily is distracted by Ben throughout the mock test and study session as he tosses her notes and discusses date ideas. In that same episode when they had been thinking of a distraction to help Owen break into Monarch to see Paige, they plotted together a plan involving a strange chemical and doves (it was never explained as the plan wasn't needed now that Paige was Perfect). A special bonus chapter for the Surviving High School showed Emily getting anxious over the comparisions between her relationship with Ben and his previous one with Jessica. She worries that she isn't spontaneous or fun enough for him as Jessica was, and by the end of the episode Ben reassures Emily that she is fun to be around and that he feels more himself around her than he ever did with Jessica. Sara Kessler Emily was Sara's little sister. Sara was very secretive about her life outside swimming over the summer, and did not trust Emily with telling her about it. When Sara died, Emily realized thay Sara never told her about her secret to winning a swimming competition, and Emily breaks down crying about it. In Surviving High School, the Novel, Emily starts to look up to her sister a lot. She believed that if Sara did not have the privilege to do something, she should not be allowed either. Dominique Dominique is Emily's swimming rival. They both don't like each other. Domonique thinks shes a better swimmer than Emily and acted like a big jerk in "surviving high school the novel" making fun of Emily and giving her the nickname "swimbot". Kimi Chen Kimi has been Emily's best friend since before their freshman year and had been at Emily's house with her when she heard the news about Sara Kessler's death. While very different (Kimi was more interesting in parties and boys while Emily was more focused on swimming and school), they're both really supportive of each other. They always have their monthly sleepovers (the only time Emily is allowed to have a friend over and stay up later than usual). Emily is more involved and apart of the popular and main group of the school as opposed to Kimi but she invites her to sit with them anyway. In How To Be A Star: The Novel, Emily is concerned about how much weight Kimi is losing when her video goes viral and she stops eating to lose weight. They fight about how Emily is always with Ben and how Emily feels that she's been replaced easily as well, but make up at the end of the novel. They are currently spending season 7 together of the game in summer school together. Trivia *Gets to school every morning at 5:30 AM for swim practice. *Loves Japanese food. *Isn't allowed to eat ice cream since it's not encouraged by the diet set for her by her dad. *Emily talks about how her yearbook pictures never turn out very good. *Currently a freshman going into her sophmore year *Her first kiss was with Ben at his locker when they got back together in the novel *She was chosen to be introduced as a new main character to the game because they thought the storyline of her sister's death was a good way to take a more mature, serious route for the reboot and Emily was the best choice. *Misses lots of school due to swimming. Personality Emily is a nice girl who is also a competitive swimmer. Emily is still having a hard time getting over Sara's death and still misses her although Emily is still friendly to most people. Emily can also be tough when she wants to and is like a younger version of Sara Age When Emily first joined Twin Branches High, it was said several times that she was a Freshman. She is currently a Sophomore. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Swim Team Category:Popular